Phoenix and the Peacock
by Bluepeacock
Summary: Harry does a Rite, and discovers he has feelings for Malfoy.M/M slash if you don't like fanfics 'bout gay people don't read it.
1. Semi Rites

Phoenix and the Peacock  
  
A/N I do not own Any characters in this fanfic, they belong to the all mighty J.K.Rowling, I'm just borrowing them.PG for M/M slash you have been warned.  
but in case you did not see the warning here it is again M/M slash as in Gay.  
  
Chapter---Semi-Rites  
"The secret to the Rites potion is plenty of Ore if you are trying to make a peacock Rite then use plenty of Peacock Ore, if you want to make a phoenix Rite ten use plenty of Phoenix ore, if you are trying to make a Swan Rite then use plenty of swan ore, does that make sense" Snapes voice droned on and on, and for the first time in his life he was enjoying Potions. They were making Rites which would give the drinker the power of the ore, like a phoenix Rite would give you control over fire. To Harry's surprise all the ingredients he needed to make a Rite were easy to get hold of and if this worked, he thought , I might try it my self.....  
"Potter,are you listening" Snape shouted, Harry looked sleepily at him "Ten points from Gryffindor and they'll be more lost if you don't start making your potion, as I will be testing them on a selection of you later this afternoon".  
After Harry had added his phoenix ore to his potion, it turn into what looked like liquid flame He was ready, he new He would be picked to try the potion, but as Snape had said he was going to pick a 'selection' he felt more relaxed.  
"Potter seeing as you have finished you will, try first" Harry picked up his cauldron and brought it to the front of the class, Snape gave him a small cup Harry supposed he was to drink his potion from, "What ore did you put in it?" Snape sneered.  
"Phoenix" Harry answered,  
"Then IF the potion works,I would like you to set this leaf on fire using the phoenix powers"  
Harry drank a small amount of the potion, the moment it hit his tongue he felt a small shower of warm heat blow over him, and warmth carried through his veins.  
"Now,Potter" Snape sneered "put your hand over the leaf" Harry did this and the second hi did it set alight "sit down Potter"  
Harry sat down and saw Hermione mouth a quick 'well done' as he passed.  
"Hermione, you can go second" Snape sneered " I trust you used Swan Ore" Hermione nodded "then id like you to freeze this flower" after Hermione froze the flower she sat down with a look of relief on her face.  
"Malfoy,I think you used Peacock, did you" Snape asked  
"Yes, sir" Malfoy said proudly  
"Well, come up and try it , create a small whirlpool in this vase" Snape said, soon after Malfoy sat down after compleating his task.  
"Now these that you have just created are Semi-Rites as you already know," he paused to look at Neville who had managed to smash a vial full of Swan Ore "Next lesson you will be STUDYING a FULL RITE which will transform you into the Ore"  
Harry went to help Neville get all the Ore together.  
"That was really cool what you did to the leaf, Harry" Neville said "I'm so glad he didn't pick on me for once"  
"Yeah" Harry said Absent mindedly "Well, see ya".  
Harry was looking forward for creating the Full Rite, he knew he would probably have to demonstrate, but he didn't care it was a chance to see what it was like to be a phoenix, and he also had an other reason why.  
***************************  
There a v.short chapter but it's my first fanfic not only my first m/m. 


	2. Full Rites

Phoenix and the Peacock  
  
A/N I don't own Harry Potter Characters okay.Plus there are some male flirting in this once again MALE FLIRTING as in a boy flirting with another boy and a small friendly kiss, now you definitely cant flame me.  
  
Chapter 2 ----Full Rites  
"Harry,wait" Hermione called "That was really good, what you did to the leaf"  
"Thanks, whereas Ron?" Harry asked "why wasn't he in Potions?" just realising his friends absence  
"He felt a bit queezy, so I told him to go back to bed 'cause he was really pale and sounded a bit wheezy"  
"What's wrong?" a voice sneered "Little Weasel dying, hope so" at that Malfoy swept past towards the dungeons before either could say a word.  
The next day Ron did not look good. His hair was all messed up and he walked drunkenly though he said he felt fine,  
"I'm fine" Ron wheezed "Just a small head rush"  
"Ron, you really should go to see Madame Pomfrey" Harry said  
"No,if I needed to go to see her I'd know Ok?"  
"Anyway I forgot to tell you" Hermione said "and you Harry, instead of having a free period this afternoon we got potions"  
"What?" Ron said "Why?"  
"So that we can do research on Full Rites and actually make them tomorrow"  
"Oh,ok" Harry said, he was looking forward to finding out about a full Rite.  
That afternoon Ron,Hermione and Harry made their way to the dungeon.  
"A Full Rite gives you the turns you into the origins of its Ore, for example if you add swan ore into you're potion you would transform into a swan,you would not only look like a swan for 24 hours but you would have the swans power and communicate with any other Rited bird, any questions?"  
"What's a Rited bird?" Neville asked nervously  
"Does ANY one know what a Rited bird is?" Snape asked only three hands went up, Malfoys,Hermiones and Harry's "Potter, what is a Rited Bird?"  
"Someone who has drank a Full Rite" Harry said Snape nodded, out of the corner of Harry's eye he saw Malfoy look at him half angry that he Harry had got a question right and half happy that Harry had got a question right.  
The next day Harry got up extra early, even though Potions wasn't 'till last, Harry looked forward to it, not only because of the Full Rite but of another reason, because he knew He,Hermione and Malfoy would be chosen to demonstrate, and he wanted to see how Malfoy would react and the only way for him to understand him would be for Harry to drink the Rite.  
That afternoon Harry was one of the first to get to the dungeons.  
"What's wrong Potty?" Malfoy sniggered making Harry jump "to think your meant to have defeated he-who-must-not-be-named, you're pretty nervous"  
"Go to hell, Ferret" Harry said, turning his back to Malfoy, though he could still see a small tint of pink, rise in his cheeks.  
Snape swept pass them letting them in.  
"Not too much Snip Meat........ no,no, you need much more Ore than that Goyle............Weasley,not that much Ore," Snape ranted on as he swept past.  
Eventfully Harry finished his potion and was called to the front along with Hermione and Malfoy.  
"Potter,you can go first" Snapes voice sniggered..  
Harry drank the potion, like the Semi Rite, a warm sensation filled him, He could not see the classroom, instead he could see red and gold flashing in front of him, he felt as if he was kneeling down he looked at his hands, but instead of seeing his arms, he saw wings that looked as if the were alight, The flashing colours stopped and his class room focused into place.  
A mirror was placed in front of him he looked in it, he look like a normal Phoenix except for his green eyes and glittery scar.  
"Granger,the same to you" Snape spat.  
Hermione drank the potion and was instantly covered by a white glittery mist impossible to see her, after the mist disappeared a beautiful swan took Hermiones place.  
"Hey" Harry said "Being a swan suits you", Hermione smiled.  
"Malfoy,you next" A blue glitter mist covered Malfoy and after a while the mist fell.  
A magnificent peacock stood in front of the mirror, inspecting every tail feather Malfoy saw Harry gawp  
"Trying to catch flies, if you do give some to me, I think that's what birds eat" He sneered, though he had a pleased grin on his face.  
"The affect of this will ware itself off within an hour,though I think we should keep,Potter,Granger and Malfoy back to be safe" Snape announced "Class dismissed".Everyone walked out.  
The only people that were left were Snape,Harry,Hermione and Malfoy.Harry and Hermione stared talking to each other.  
"That was much more nicer than the Semi-Rite" Herminoe said "I mean i think my tounge froze a bit more than with the semi rite but the swirling mist was relaxing"  
"Yeah" Harry said preoccupied, he was looking at Malfoy who was sitting in front of the mirror making his tail plume out, he caught Harry's eye and smirked, which made his beak look wonky, then he walked over majestically,  
"What,Potter" He snarled, smirking even more "Hey,I just thought of a good alliteration, Potty Potter makes a Potty Phoenix" then walked to Snape who was writing the answers to a test they were having soon, Snape caught on.  
"Well,I best be gone" He said smirking at Harry "I will come back approximately in an hour, to let you out, if you've transformed back" at that he swept pass "Actually,If you do transform before then, here's a Key, but don't let the others out if they have not transformed yet" then he slammed the door shut.  
The three birds sat in a line unusually quite waiting for the transformation. about quarter of an hour a white mist covered Hermione, and after the mist fell she said "Well, see ya" and she walked out, locking the door then sliding the key under it .  
"I must admit Potter" Malfoy said "You do really look cute like that", Harry froze. was he hearing this right. Malfoy was complimenting on how he looked "but then again, you always do" Malfoy carried on.  
Harry looked straight at Malfoy shouting "What the hell are you saying?"  
"All I'm saying is I think you look cute" Malfoy said insistently,  
"But....you're a.........and I'm a........your gay aren't you?"Harry whispered shocked  
"I think the term is Bisexual actually" Malfoy said coolly, then he walked up to Harry "Why?"  
"Because......." Harry answered, Malfoy hung his head low near Harry's,  
"Because of what?" Malfoy whispered "You're not scared, are you Harry?".  
Malfoy had called him by his first name and had not insulted him once.  
"Are you dieing?" Harry eventually asked, Malfoy chuckled,  
"What makes you think that" Malfoy said lowering his head closer to Harry's shoulder, Harry took a step backwards,"I wont hurt you". at that Harry stumbled back and a cloud a Red and Gold glitter covered him, when the fog fell Harry saw the normal blonde Malfoy, "You wont tell any one what happened between us tonight,will you?" Malfoy asked innocently,  
"No" Harry answered, Malfoy smiled at him, then kissed his cheek and swept pass".  
Harry stood there, It was all a joke, he thought as he went to the store room to get a few ingredients, He didn't mean any of it he thought. 


End file.
